


The Years of Stiles Stilinski

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Pack Family, Snippets of Stiles Life, Stilinski/McCall family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles is four he meets Scott McCall.<br/>From there it's a bumpy road of brotherhood and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Years of Stiles Stilinski

When Stiles Stilinski is four he meets Scott McCall.

Scott has asthma so he can't play outside with the other kids. Stiles didn't take his nap earlier so the teacher tries to make him do it then.

It doesn't work.

While she's watching the other kids on the playground, he picks up all the legos and sets them on top of Scott's drawing.

He flashes what will later become his signature grin, "Build a castle with me."

And they do. Every day for the whole year.

* * *

When Stiles is five, Scott's dad leaves and it hurts both of them because Scott and Stiles spent equal amounts of time at  the Stilinski and McCall houses.

Neither of them will remember his face by their tenth birthdays, but at five the wound if fresh.

They stay home from school for a week - sitting on the porch with apples and juice boxes every day - waiting for him to come back.

On Monday, John Stilinski kisses their heads and takes them to kindergarten in the police car.

He calls them both his sons as they scramble out with matching Captain America lunch pails.

 

Later that year they enter first grade and Scott sits next to Lydia Martin.

Stiles falls for her the second it becomes clear that she is the only other one in the class who knows the whole times table all ready.

They get married on the playground during the second month of school and Scott is their son.

It lasts for a week before she decides to marry a boy from another class.

Scott doesn't mind, but Stiles is heartbroken.

That night, Melissa McCall laughs and feeds them ice cream all night long.

* * *

Stiles is six when he meets Derek Hale.

He's at the hospital, waiting for his mother to finish her latest treatment, when suddenly there's a lot of activity outside.

Ever so curious he peeks out to find nurses rushing stretchers around - never the same person - and a boy watching it all with tears and confusion in his eyes.

The boy is at least twice Stiles's age but he runs across the mess and hugs him regardless. He mutters against a firm chest that everything is going to be okay because his mommy said so.

Emily Stilinski sleeps with two boys in her bed that night, just not the two she's used to.

* * *

Stiles starts high school at fourteen with the rest of his class.

Scott's asthma has soothed over the years so they try - out for lacrosse. They make sure all of their class are together - except for third hour electives because Stiles wanted to take Mythology and Scott was adamant on wood shop.

Jackson still shoves them into walls, Lydia still ignores Stiles's existence, and the sheriff still drinks but they've only got four more years before they leave.

* * *

Stiles turns seventeen the November Scott is bit. His whole world shifts.

Suddenly it's running, researching, and being shoved into trees, and walls, and his steering wheel once.

Even though he hurts most nights and doesn't sleep the other nights, Stiles feels strangely happy.

Because, now, even when Scott is busy cuddling with Allison, he's got Derek.

Derek claims to hate Stiles' nonsense but never actually does anything to dissuade him.

* * *

By the time he's eighteen, Stiles whole world had changed.

For the first time since he was five, he had a real family not the remains of one that was.

He's got Isaac who needs reassured that yes he can say whatever he wants and no one will hit him, Erica whose eager to learn to drive now that epilepsy isn't stopping her, Boyd who reads everything Stiles suggests and loves it, Jackson who sometimes just needs a hug and a chocolate chip cookie, Matt who won't go within three feet of a lake and needs someone to sit with him because he doesn't want to drag Danny down, and Scott whose love life is a complicated jumble of Allison and Isaac and what do I do Stiles?. He looks after of them in the way he knows they need.

He's got people looking after him too. There's Lydia who isn't afraid to get in any of their faces when the demand just a bit too much of his time and Danny who always knows when he needs a fake ID and a group of Drag Queens pinching his cheeks.

And there's Derek who holds and kisses him and lets him return the favor ten fold.

Stiles is unbearably happy around them in a way he hasn't been since his life started melting away.


End file.
